Ameno
by Snape Cachimbo
Summary: Em uma terra governada pela religião, o coração de um guerreiro pode tornar-se duvidoso perante sua causa ou ainda, enegrecido pelo sabor adocicado do pecado? / UA.


**Título:** Ameno

**Author: **Caspian3251

_**Para: Buba-chan.**_

**Rated: M.**

**Sinopse:**Em uma terra governada pela religião, o coração de um guerreiro pode tornar-se duvidoso perante sua causa ou ainda, enegrecido pelo sabor adocicado do pecado? Conforme sua jornada prossegue, ele descobrirá que é mais difícil manter-se afastado de tudo aquilo que abomina, do que de si mesmo. / UA

**Shipper: Gaara e Hinata.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Kishimoto-sama, contudo, utilizarei de seus personagens em MINHA história.

-/-

**Ameno**

"Liberta-me, aquece-me com tua pele, toma-me com tudo que tiver que tomar. Destrua-me, reconstrua-me, faça, refaça, não importa, apenas venha, liberta-me".

As prisões de meu coração ergueram-se tais como muralhas, intransponíveis, gigantescas, tão fortes e brutas quanto a solidão que me assola, a dor tornou-se acomodação e para findar ainda mais esta tragédia, as lágrimas secaram.

Nunca me disseram que por trás de toda a glória, haveriam céus e terras de sangue e dor. Não, a parte enfadonha e cruel do herói sempre me fora omitida, e infelizmente, esta face, a mesma que tem de sorrir ao voltar para sua casa, é falsa, corrupta.

Pelo que exatamente estamos lutando? Por qual motivo, julguei-me suficientemente forte e justo a ponto de tirar vidas?

Não sou um lorde, mas sim um pobre homem tomado pela fúria animalesca do desejo por poder.

Agora, ajoelho-me perante o altar desse santo lugar, deixo que as antes inexistentes lágrimas escorram. Meus punhos fecham-se com força, o esquerdo aperta com toda a sagacidade de uma alma amargurada, contra o peito o crucifixo, a direita apóia-se no piso amadeirado, dá-me apoio.

Os gritos são surdos, ecoam por toda a parte, enlouquecem, sufocam, fazem com que toda minha existência seja reduzida a culpa e dor.

"Liberta-me! Imploro humildemente, liberta-me! Tire-me dessa existência fútil, faça com que meu corpo volte a terra da qual foi feito, reduza-me a nada, suaviza essa dor, faz-me não existir". – E esta é minha prece diária, minha suplica por piedade e clemência.

Há no vilarejo, aqueles que me aclamam como se fosse um rei, abençoado guerreiro que reluz com seu pesado escudo e sua arma de aço polido. Tento sorrir, mostrar-me grato por tudo, contudo, há quem veja no olhar, aquela profunda janela para o interior do ser, o desespero reina por esta existência fútil.

O sacerdote nada diz, dá-me a hóstia, abençoa, pede confissões mas ao fim, entrando no cubículo onde deveria deixar que todos os pecados escorressem sob minha língua e tomasse o som longínquo e estupefato de palavras, tudo que faço é perder-me em pensamentos.

Estes pecados cabem apenas a aqueles que os infligiram, carregar. Apenas um puro anjo, não o mais exuberante, não o mais belo, apenas o mais compreensivo e amoroso poderia tirar-me disto.

Consegue imaginar? Vislumbro perfeitamente a cena em minha mente, diariamente. Do eterno céu desce uma luz, tão branca e brilhante que ofusca até mesmo o brilho do sol, imaculada e perfeita, feita de fé, criada pelo amor e para o amor.

Suas assas são como as de uma águia, mas impecáveis, tão leves, plumas, prontas para acalentar-me, dão de duas a três vezes o tamanho do anjo, são belas, tão belas quanto o maior milagre já presenciado, êxodo.

Seus braços, celestiais, cintilam conforme a luz que erradia da pele translúcida brilha mais forte, eles se abrem, oferece suas mãos, dá ajuda, salvação.

Até então a luz é tão forte que faz cegar quem a veja, não conseguiria jamais ver o rosto de meu salvador, isto seria demais para um simples e pecador humano.

Jogaria-me de joelhos, agradecendo aos céus pela graça, e enfim, deixaria que o brilho consumisse por inteiro, alma, corpo, mente, tornaria tudo, luz.

Agora que descrevi meus mais profundos desejos, rir há de fazer. Um ser como eu, tão fortemente ligado a mortes e pecados nunca teria uma dessas graças, não, isto seria para as crianças, um guerreiro jamais conhecerá a salvação.

Isto porquê nem mesmo nós, conhecemos o significado da palavra salvação. Não importa o quanto iremos pedir por ela futuramente, a falta de clemência, de perdão, nos tira qualquer direito.

Seja ele positivo ou não, todo o futuro que nos aguarda é o de mais sangue, um abismo de desespero, tão escuro quanto uma cripta, gelo cortante tal como as estalactites que povoam as grutas no inverno, e um vazio tão imenso e doloroso quanto a perda de uma amada.

-/-

Introdução postada, e então que acham?


End file.
